transformertitans_animatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Red X
Red X (レッドエックス, Reddo Ekkusu) is an anti-hero and a former "villain identity" employed by Robin. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Scott Menville (English), Takashi Onozuka (Japanese) Red X's appearance is that of a person dressed in a completely black bodysuit that has a red-x placed right over his left pectoral muscle, an ash-gray utility belt with matching gloves that have red X's on the palms and back of the hands, a pair of black boots with steel-soles and a black cape that has an ash-gray interior. His mask consists of a white skull, which has no lower jaw, on a black full-face mask and a red x starting on his forehead and with a point of the x is ending beneath his right eye. The eyes are white reflective lens, which seem to act like Robin's mask as making facial changes to his actions, and are outlined in black. Gallery Personality Red X's personality is the one major difference between him and Robin. While Robin was Red X, he was even more serious than normal and kept his goal of capturing Slade as his top priority. The new X, however, is a thief who is "just looking out for number one", stealing purely for the monetary gain. This Red X is revealed to be far less serious, finding his battle with the Titans amusing and being more concerned with messing with them than getting what he'd come to steal. Red X seems to have an attraction to Starfire, as he had tried flirting with her in the episode X. Although she rejects him, this factor proves that Red X and Robin both share similar tastes when it comes to girls. On the other hand, despite being an anti-hero by nature, he is not without heroic qualities. He rarely preforms acts of true evil, and when the time comes for him to use his powers to prevent disaster, he tends to rise to the occasion. In his initial appearance he ends up helping Robin against Professor Chang and freeing the rest of the Titans, and later, in "Revved Up", he enters the race for Robin's personal secret, but after Robin saves his life, he repays the favor by taking out the other villains participating in the race and disappears right afterward. He has since become one of the most popular characters to have appeared on the series. Relationships Friends and Allies Familiy Neutral *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl Rivals *Robin Enemies *Professor Chang *Brotherhood of Evil *Ding Dong Daddy Powers and Abilities Physically, Red X is an accomplished acrobat and martial arts fighter on par with Robin. In fact, their combat techniques are quite similar, giving weight to the common suspicion that both once had the same tutor (which would be Batman). Red X's powers derive from his suit's belt. The belt relies on power from a (possibly artificial) element called Xenothium. The suit is also fitted with an invisibility or cloaking device, and a teleportation device. The palms of his gloves can also form x-shaped manifestations which can act as shuriken, wrist-mounted blades, restraints (by constriction or adhesion), timed explosives, instant openings, or any other conceivable function (see Weapons Gallery, for known effects). Robin noted that he created Red X's main weapon systems as specific ways to beat each of his fellow Titans. In the episode X at the end Robin reveals that he took his belt. Red X smashes the xenothioum in his hand and jumps into the clouds. At his next appearance he somehow had stolen it back. Weapons Gallery History Past Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Thieves Category:Technologists Category:Teleporters Category:Martial Artists